Certain products, especially medical products such as blood collection wet sets, are currently packaged in a foil "overpouch". A transparent alternative to the foil would be desirable, but typical commercially available transparent thermoplastic packaging films do not have sufficiently low moisture vapor transmission rates (MVTR) for such applications.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a package which is transparent, yet has low MVTR.